Golem (Crystal Chronicles)
Golem is a mechanized guard at the end of Veo Lu Sluice in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. At first a bunch of scraps and spare parts lie scattered across the plaza. When the caravanners enter, the pieces fly together, forming the robotic watchman. When it realizes they are after the Myrrh from the tree located nearby, it attacks. Stats Battle The Golem is very quick moving but easily predictable. However, it does has a few long range attacks, a couple powerful close range attacks, and a few status inflicting moves which are not to be taken lightly. Constant movement and status clearing will ensure victory. * Swipe - The Golem's simplest and most used attack; if a player is close enough to it, it will swing once with one hand then with the other, knocking back with whomever they collide. * Rocket Punch - After the Golem backs up and stands still for a couple seconds, it fires both fists in a straight line toward the player. Contact with one of its fists will cause the player to flinch. This move has a tragic flaw in that running straight toward the boss will leave the caravanner between both fists, not getting hit by either. * Slow Gas - At close range the Golem has the ability to emit and purplish blue gas. This will slow anyone caught by the attack. * Whirling Attack - Later in the game, a spinning attack is randomly launched when players are close enough. It will knock them away from the Golem, but if they are not pushed out of range the first time, a second blow will land. * Blue Laser - When the Golem plants both hands on the ground, it will fire two blue lasers from its eyes in an overlapping pattern. This beam will freeze anyone it hits. Luckily, if a player is right up against the Golem attacking, the beam will fly right over their heads. * Red Laser - After the Golem has taken enough damage, it will start using a more aggressive attack where it binds itself with its hands, spins around, and shoots a red beam out of its eyes. When it has finished its circle, the beam combusts, dealing moderate damage and setting afire anyone in range. Along with the robotic giant are a few Flan. They are not too difficult to beat, often falling to a couple Fire attacks, but they can prove to be very annoying nonetheless. They too have an attack which slows players, making the battle very difficult if time equipment is not worn or the flans are not taken out quickly. Strategy Removing the flans is a must. They will slow you down, making escape from the Golem's physical attacks impossible. Afterward there are two basic strategies. One is to stay very far away, using focus attacks and spells to damage it, attacking it when it approaches so it will use its Rocket Punch, and healing when you need. Another is to stay very close range and continually attack it. This will mean taking the occasional hit, but the freezing attack will always miss, and being slow will not affect your attacks. However, being a Golem, he has a decent amount of HP and physical defense, so players are cautioned to use Fira to reduce defense prior to engaging this mechanical monster. Etymology Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles